Daisy
'Daisy '''is a diesel rail-car who originally worked on Thomas' Branch Line following her arrival after the events of Thomas Comes to Breakfast. In the CGI Series, she now works on the Harwick Branch Line carrying out passenger duties on the line, while Ryan runs goods. Bio Daisy was introduced in the second season in the same way as the Railway Series. After confronted by The Fat Controller, Daisy had a change of attitude. However, ironically, Daisy regained her original sense later in the fourth season when she ignored Toby's advise about bulls. Daisy has also been seen on the other railway as a unfamiliar diesel. In Calling All Engines! she was one of the diesels who joined the meeting at the coaling plant, and later helped Toby take workmen to repair the Sodor Suspension Bridge. She now runs on the Harwick Branch Line with Ryan, managing the passenger trains while he handles the goods. Persona Daisy is a diesel rail-car, who has been known to consider herself "highly sprung, and right up to date!" She was brought to help run passenger services on Thomas' branch line, while Thomas was "indisposed" after running into the stationmaster's house. She can be hard to please, most indignant, and highly opinionated. She is confident in herself and can sometimes boast of her abilities in particular situations, unconcerned, despite having never actually been in such a position before. She will sometimes presume she can show other engines a thing or two, despite knowing little on the matter, until she actually learns for herself. After arriving on Sodor, Daisy insisted that she required delicate handling and considered pulling trucks and vans to be below her. She was very lazy and stubborn, but the Fat Controller spoke severely to her, telling her that his engines must work hard and that he sends lazy engines away. However, working hard after Percy got himself into a predicament, the Fat Controller felt she deserved another chance. Daisy is now good friends with the other engines on Thomas's branch line, tries to work much harder to be a useful engine, and is better capable of handling things alone. Daisy is also described as a self-obsessed diesel diva. Basis Daisy is a BR/Metro-Cammell DMU Class 101/102. She is, however, a single rail-car instead of the traditional two-piece unit. Livery In the Railway Series, Daisy is painted Brunswick green with yellow lining with the 'Cycling Lion' British Railways crest, similar to the livery of the British Railways DMUs in the 1960s. In the television series she is painted a much lighter green. She wears makeup, including eyelashes, red lipstick, blush, and blue eyeshadow. In the Railway Series, Daisy's face is the same colour as her livery; in the television series, it is light grey. Appearances Television series *Season 2 - Thomas Comes to Breakfast, Daisy, and Percy's Predicament (''cameo) *Season 4 - Rusty to the Rescue, (cameo) and Bulls Eyes *Season 19 - Thomas the Babysitter (cameo) *Season 20 - Ryan and Daisy, The Way She Does It, The Railcar and the Coaches and The Missing Breakdown Train *Season 21 - Springtime for Diesel, A Most Singular Engine, Philip's Number (cameo), The Big Freeze (cameo) and Daisy's Perfect Christmas *Season 22 - What Rebecca Does and School of Duck *Season 23 - Steam Team to the Rescue, Out of Site (cameo), First Day on Sodor! and Rangers of the Rails Specials: * 2005 - Calling all Engines * 2015 - Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * 2016 - The Great Race * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor (cameo) * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! Voice Actors * Teresa Gallagher (UK/US; Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure-The Great Race) * Tracy Ann Oberman (UK/US; twentieth season onwards) * Yumi Nakatani (Japan; second and fourth seasons) * Akiko Komoto (Japan; third seasons Trivia * Daisy was the first female engine introduced to the series. * Occasionally, Daisy used BoCo's chasis in the television series. * Daisy's horn is Diesel's at a higher pitch. * BoCo and Daisy shared mostly the same face masks, with Daisy having makeup added on. * Some of the stories involving Daisy reflect problems that were faced by railway staff when it came to dealing with "highly sprung" diesel engines in the earlier phases of Dieselization. * Daisy was the only character from Seasons 1-3 who was not featured on Shining Time Station, although she did appear in Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales. * Her Take Along model's prototype, incorrectly depicts her as a Co-Bo, as do most illustrations. * When Daisy returned in full CGI, she had some modifications. These include: ** One of her brake pipes was removed and the other now faces upwards. ** The axleboxes on her chassis are modified more like her real life counterpart. ** Raised front bufferbeam; thus making a little space between her face and bufferbeam much like Diesel 10. ** Her front windows became larger and have frames, just like her side windows. ** Smaller headlamp. ** Handrails have changed from gold to grey. ** A smaller face. ** Face makeup toned down. ** A three-link coupling whereas her model had a screw-coupling. ** A lip above the yellow lining above her windows. Quotes : Daisy was hard to please. She shuttered at the engine shed. : "This is dreadfully smelly!" she announced. "I'm highly sprung, and anything smelly is bad for my swerves!" : Next, they tried the carriage shed. : "This is better," said Daisy. "But whatever is that rubbish?!" : The rubbish turned out to be Annie, Clarabel and Henrietta, who were most offended. : "We won't stay here to be insulted!" they fumed. - Daisy insults the coaches, "Daisy", "Branch Line Engines". : The Fat Controller spoke severely to Daisy too. : "My engines do not tell lies!" he said. "They work hard with no shirking. I send lazy engines away!" : Daisy was ashamed. : "However," he went on, "Toby says you worked hard yesterday, after Percy's accident. So you shall have another chance!" : "Thank you, sir!" said Daisy. "I will work hard, sir. Toby says he'll help me." : "Excellent! What Toby doesn't know about branch line problems," The Fat Controller chuckled. "Such as er..bulls, isn't worth knowing. Our Toby is an experienced engine!" - Sir Topham Hatt and Daisy, "Percy's Predicament", "Branch Line Engines". : "Toby's an old fusspot!" Mavis complained. : Daisy liked Toby, but was glad of a diesel to talk to. "Steam engines," she said. "Have their uses, but they don't understand." : "Toby says that only steam engines can manage trucks properly!" : "What rubbish!" put in Daisy, who knew nothing about trucks. "Depend upon it my dear, anything steam engines can do, we diesels can do better!" - Daisy gives Mavis advice, "Mavis", "Tramway Engines". Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued 1986) * Wooden Railway (two versions; discontinued) * Take Along (discontinued 1986) * My First Thomas * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Mini Die Cast Collection (discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) * De Agostini (discontinued) * Trading Cards (discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) * Trackmaster (coming soon) Gallery Daisyhead-onCGIpromo.png|A head-on CGI promo of Daisy CGIDaisyPromo.png DaisyCGIpromo.png Daisy'sprototype.jpg|Daisy's basis Category:Diesel locomotives Category:Girl Category:North Western Railway Category:Bo-Bo Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:Harwick Branch Line